


To God, A Maniac's Poem

by ChangelingChilde



Series: And All Disastrous Things [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Neo-Paganism, Paganism, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde
Summary: My defiance against the psychotic Old Testament God.





	To God, A Maniac's Poem

**Author's Note:**

> I did in fact write this during a manic episode. Or rather I declaimed it, and this is all I remembered of it afterwards.
> 
> Now, days later, I'm more productive and more satisfied. I think I'm going to go and burn my beard.

I see your smile and it I despise  
You create our pain and don't recognize  
Telling folk to be good and to be like thee  
As if both were open to me.

I hate thee, God, and so I will side  
With Lucifer when end times bide.  
I burned my beard to free Fenrir  
The Gorgons' serpents came to stare.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that 'Fenrir' and 'stare' don't quite rhyme. Just pretend it's pronounced 'finrare' or something :D


End file.
